Unrefined
by petiteneko
Summary: Tumblr prompt. Sometimes, Zelda just needs to relax. F/M; Dark Link/Zelda


Request from tumblr (Zikau)

Warnings: F/M smut (and... fluff?) (Zelda x Dark Link) implied M/M fluff. (Male!Sheik x Link)

[Yes I know, WHAT I WROTE STRAIGHT SMUT? lol, well I have before and this is my second published one but it's just not published here.]

Disclaimer: Don't own characters/franchise or the basic prompt. (It's slightly based off of a fic I'm creating and is not published yet, so think of it as a freebie

Prompt: Dark Link x Zelda - Dark Link seduces Zelda for the sake of smugly antagonizing Link, who is powerless to help him and protests helplessly. [make mine NSFW too please?]"

* * *

"Heya Zel." The darker version of Link said as he leaned against a wall.

Zelda let out an exasperated sigh. "Dark, must I continuously _remind_ you to call me by my name?"

"Aw, com'on, don't be such a spoil-sport. It's not like anybody _important_ is around."

"Excuse me?" The light version of Dark said and crossed his arms. "Just _who_ is unimportant?"

A Sheikah sighed from the pillar he leaned against. "Give it up Link, Dark won't stop no matter how hard you ask him to."

Childishly, Dark stuck his tongue out at his lighter counterpart and turned back to the Queen of the land. "So _your majesty_," he mocked and sat on the arm of her throne, "why aren't you fucking yet?"

Link growled and took a step forward.

"Link!" Sheik warmed and put an arm in from of the hero. "Don't let him antagonize you. He's… relatively harmless."

Link grumbled something incoherent and backed down.

Zelda groaned and placed her hand on Dark's face and pushed him so he wasn't closing in on her anymore. "A daughter of royal blood cannot go about and have any and every man she wishes in her bed – she must be dignified." She said calmly. "As _should_ any son but that rule is seldomly followed."

Dark snickered and looked at the Sheikah.

"Oh _do_ shut up Dark." He replied to the snicker while rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "I'm _monogamous_, thank you very much."

Dark turned towards Zelda again. "You still haven't answered my question Zel." He said and began to lean back in towards her. "Certainly you could have found a husband by now."

A crimson tinted Zelda's face as she pushed the dark hero away again. "Alliances must be considered as my more clichéd marriage potential is otherwise preoccupied."

Dark moved away from the hand and managed to get to the Queen's ear. "Then," he whispered seductively, "why not settle for a darker version?"

"Link." The Sheikah hissed and grabbed the advancing hero's arm. "He won't go too far as long as Zelda tells… Zelda?"

She was looking away as her face flooded with the red colour. Her hand was lifted half-way in a feeble attempt to push Dark away, but she stopped.

"By the Three…" Sheik muttered and covered the remaining half of his face while shaking his head.

"Oh?" Dark said with amusement and nibbled on Zelda's ear. "Taking me up on my offer I see?" He asked in a rather rhetoric manner.

"I-I'm not settling." Zelda said softly.

"Then," Dark whispered quietly so that the two observers couldn't hear, "_what_ are you doing?"

A shudder went through Zelda. "_Accepting._" She whispered just as quietly.

.+++.

Their limbs tangled as they fell together on the bed.

"Now just _try_ to tell me that you didn't know this was going to happen the moment you revived me." Dark said with laughter.

"Hm…" Zelda said as took off his clothes. "Perhaps not the moment, but I'm not too sure I can say any moment after it. I mean, the first thing you did was flirt with me and very indecently may I add."

Another dark chuckle escaped the shaded hero. "But that's exactly what you wanted, wasn't it?" He whispered seductively and started on removing her clothes. "Somebody to let yourself go with. Somebody who doesn't treat you formally." His hand cupped her breast while the other continued with her clothes. "And even if it weren't for the shadow, my light still wouldn't be good – no _bad_ – enough for you, would he?"

With their haste, their clothes were very quickly on the ground.

Zelda chuckled softly and pulled Dark down for a kiss. "How about you just shut up and fuck me?"

"_Certainly_ your majesty." Dark chuckled and his hand moved south before he let his fingers stroke her as she moistened.

Her body shuddered as a soft gasp escaped her. "By the Three Dark!" She said. "Stop teasing me!"

Another chuckle left him before he positioned himself and entered her. She let out a moan.

Both of their hips began to move and he pistoned in and out of her. His own moans of pleasure were heard every time she tightened her muscles down on him.

Both of their climaxes were becoming evident in the way that they panted, in the way their bodies glistened with sweat, in the way that a blush crept up on their skin, and in the way that their speed hastened.

"Fuck Dark, just _fuck!_" The Hylian Queen cursed out, urgently moving her hips towards her orgasm.

"I _am_ your highness." Dark said almost condescendingly. "I am fucking you!"

Zelda only rolled her eyes at his response, but a gasp tore out of her mouth and her legs locked themselves around Dark's hips and she held him tight against her as her body twitched in the orgasm that finally struck at her.

And Dark thrust as much as he could, riding out his own orgasm that came the moment her hips clenched down on him. When he had regained his breath he grinned down on Zelda. "So, is fucking all that bad, Zel?"

Zelda laughed and playfully hit him.


End file.
